the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Zakai
Zakai, known more commonly as The-Fool-By-The-Shadow is the current Court Fool in King's Landing. Biography Born in 365 A.C., Zakai’s life among the Shadow Men was one of relative comfort. Son of the great shadowbinder Nito, Zakai spent most of his childhood learning the art rather than participating in the various raids his clan conducted. Becoming quite the prodigy, the young shadowbinder began to use his magic for the benefit of his tribe; he scouted out raiding locations by commanding the shadows to stalk through villages, destroy bridges, and sometimes, assassinate enemy clan leaders. Treated as a champion of his clan, Zakai lived a life of luxury, showered with praise by nearly everyone he knew. Unfortunately, not all good things are destined to last. Zakai was captured during a raid upon the Yi-Ti, and was forced into slavery by his captors. Sold to a master in Yunkai and quickly turned around and sold to a Prios the Proud, the shadowbinder managed to avoid a life of manual labor by convincing his owner he had special talents; displaying his shadowbinding, the Tyroshi deemed himself above using his abilities for espionage, but instead decided to put him to use as entertainment. Zakai was taught how to juggle swords, how to best tell a joke, and other such mummer tricks. In particular, Zakai used his abilities to make strange and queer shadow puppets, and for the Tyroshi Lord’s private audiences, would dance alongside his shadows in a macarbe ball. Among his favorite slaves, Zakai would be brought on the warpath when the lord demanded the shadowbinder accompany him, so he might not grow weary of war during their travels. Watching from afar as Sunspear was lit ablaze, news of his master’s fall in battle quickly reached his ears. As the Triarchy retreated back across the ocean, Zakai seized his opportunity. If he were to go back to Tyrosh, who was to say he wouldn’t be sold off to a different master, one far less appreciative of his art? Conjuring a shadowy form, the jester used rip apart the captain of the vessel, commandeering it for his own; after a display like that, none dared to resist him. Dropping himself off in Braavos, Zakai made a living as a street performer. Basking in the attention of the masses, the jester delighted in the spotlight, eager to prove the worth of his arts. Gaining the attention of Tristan Baelish, Zakai soon found himself in the man’s service using his shadows for espionage and more nefarious activities, being paid in promises of larger audiences and of future fame. When the prince made his way back to Westeros, it was only natural that the shadowbinder would accompany him; what grander stage then the court of a king? After making the current fool suffer an “unfortunate accident”, Zakai donned the moniker “Fool by the Shadow”, and took over his mantel. Now, King’s Landing would be his audience, and the shadowbinder had plans for his greatest performance yet... Timeline * 365 A.C.: Is born * 372 A.C.: Begins being trained in shadowbinding * 378 A.C.: Is hailed as a champion of his tribe and asserts himself as one of the pillarstones of his people. * 379 A.C.: Is kidnapped in a raid gone wrong and sold into slavery. * 380 A.C.: Begins training as a performer and a jester under the command of his master. * 381 A.C.: After his master's death at Sunspear, commandeers a ship and gets his freedom. Begins work as a street performer. * 388 A.C.: Meets Tristan Baelish, and begins working under his employ. * 390 A.C.: Sails with Tristan back to King's Landing and assumes the title of the Court Fool. Supporting Characters * Nito of Asshai, 34. Executioner Archetype. Accompanied the Fool By the Shadow to Braavos after the shadowbinder commandeered the Tyroshi vessel. * Brown, 19. Warrior Archetype (Unarmed). A massive man with an even larger jaw, hired by Zakai to assist him in setting up his stages. Category:Essosi Category:King's Landing